1. Industrial Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container comprising a combination of a flexible inner container and an outer housing for supporting the container. In particular, the present invention relates to a type of container in which a flexible inner container has a projecting outlet at the top portion thereof and the contents of the container can be dispensed by tilting the container. The flexible inner container is generally used only once and is then thrown away, and the outer housing is generally used repeatedly.
2. Related Art
Containers for liquid detergents, cooking oils, liquid condiments, and the like, for home use are generally used only once and are then thrown away. However, since such waste poses environmental problems of environmental pollution, it is generally desired to decrease the quantity of such waste by using bag-like containers formed of a flexible film material.
Since such flexible containers are difficult to stand upright and are not stable, a container in which a flexible container is supported by a stiff outer housing in order to stand the flexible container erect,and so that the contents can be dispensed through a dispenser, has been proposed (see Japanese Utility Model Application Kokoku (Post-Exam Publication) No. Hei 1-23561). In this container, a dispenser projecting outside the outer housing in the upward direction is attached to the flexible container, and the contents therein is dispensed by pumping with a finger. Generally, the dispenser and the outer housing are repeatedly used, and the flexible inner container, however, is used only once and then thrown away.
Most containers for liquid detergents, cooking oils, liquid condiments, and the like, for home use have a large capacity, e.g., a capacity of 1 liter or more. Such a container may be formed by using a flexible film material in order to decrease the quantity of waste and by using no dispenser in order to reduce the cost thereof. In this case, the flexible container is included in a stiff outer housing and has a projecting outlet at the top portion thereof, and the contents of the flexible container can be dispensed by tilting the outer housing.
Such a container is convenient for home use. For example, use of such a container enables pouring a large quantity of a cooking oil or the like into a pan. According to the container having a double structure with a dispenser, the contents therein can be dispensed in a state of the container standing erect on a table or the like by using the outer housing. However, when an outer housing with a simple cylindrical or box shape is used, it is inconvenient and it is difficult to lift and tilt the outer housing container holding a large and heavy flexible inner container. Furthermore, there is a possibility that a hand of a person may make contact with the liquid contents which has dripped on the outer surface of the outer housing, and there is therefore a possibility of the container being dropped.